Lust In Space
by R.E. Ericson
Summary: With a damaged ship, no women, and lustful desires the men of Lost In Space come together in their hour of need. Contains M/M relations and incest. Not suitable for those under 17.
When the Robinson's lifted off in October of 1997 there was a lot of hope that this first family in space would be able to colonize and help relieve the burden Earth had with over population. But as we all know it wasn't very far into the mission when the Jupiter 2 became lost. A meteor shower had damaged some equipment and thrown the ship way off course. So far off course that the crew could not begin to know where they were.

Well this story begins seven years later. In the four years since we last received video reports from the family a lot has happened. Dr. Maureen Robinson's heart finally gave out five years ago while the Jupiter 2 was on the blue planet. (They never knew the name of the planet but the mountain ranges looked blue in the sunlight so they called it the blue planet.) As we remember the woman had a weak heart from the first video report when she emerged from the freezing tube and passed out. The family was devastated of course as they buried the woman in the sandy dunes of the planet.

Not long after Dr. Smith was killed off by aliens. He tempted fate one too many times and tried to bluff his way onto the wrong alien ship. Once again promising riches when they took him back to earth. They took him alright.  
But then they dropped him off right in the middle of space. He lived long enough to realize he was being sucked into space.

Finally, the Robinson daughters, were kidnapped by space pirates. This happened about two and a half years ago. They were never heard from again.

Dr. John Robinson suffered a lot of loss but never lost his will. He was always a true man's man. Never showed much emotion and seemed to be in command at every moment.

Major Don West however became a wreck. He loved Judy Robinson very much and knew that the prospects for finding her was pretty remote.

Meanwhile, Will Robinson, now 17 years old, had little to do besides help his father find fuel so that they could get off the latest planet they crashed onto. Deutronium was not readily available on this planet and it was taking a lot of time to collect.

So while Will had down time all he did was work out with the ships gym equipment. He never grew as tall as his father as he took after his mother's side of the family. He is 5'9" and stout. He started to buzz off his ginger hair as none of the women were around any more to give him a proper hair cut.

Will had developed into a hot young stud. Short compact body with a nice bubble butt and huge biceps. It was his obsession the past couple of years.  
That and running. There wasn't any other sport to do unless he and his dad were throwing around a ball or something. So he ran and worked out.

The robot would assist with his workouts but could not keep up with him on his runs. Will liked to run through the hills and up rough terrain. It was an ultimate work out and helped his thighs and his butt grow.

So three men and a robot were all that were left. John Robinson kept up with his work outs as well. He was always strapping but the lack of any other activities made him as obsessed as his son. He did some light running as well.

Don West meanwhile had lost his determination. He was still fit but had no desire to do much more like his fellow travelers. He became weak minded as well. But he was still a productive member of the group.

After a couple years the ship started to smell like a locker room. There was no longer pretense of grooming or dress. The planet was a hot one. Most days were in the high 90's and some times flirted with 105 to 110 degrees.  
The planet was like a desert. Low humidity but hot.

Most days the men were shirtless and wearing what was left of their workout shorts. Will's cloths were the tightest of all. He liked his shorts and were determined to keep them for as long as he could. He only wore his shorts. Underwear was unnecessary.

Will had come to realize also that he was happiest there were no more woman around. Oh he missed his family but having females around would have meant that he would have had to wear more cloths and worried about smelling better. The men ran out of deodorants a long time ago and none of them seemed to care. Will loved it.

See, Will realized a long time ago, even before they left earth, that he was different. He liked men. Everything about them. But he never let on. He was sure his manly father would be less than pleased. He didn't care was Don thought however. Don was weak willed and Will had become as masculine as his Dad.

Will was out on one of his long runs. His father and Don usually didn't expect him back for hours. But on this one run Will had seen, in the distance, a crashed shipped. He cut his run short and headed back to the Jupiter 2.

As he was climbing down the hill by the ship he saw something he couldn't believe. His father was standing next to the force field with no shorts on.  
He was totally naked. And Don was at his feet sucking his cock.

He crept as close as he could without being noticed but wanted to hear as much as he could. Once he was close enough he heard his Dad say, "Get it nice and wet major. It's all the lube you're going to get".

Will watched as Don slobbered all over John's cock. "Hurry up Don. We don't have all day. Will will be back within the hour. I need to nut bad. Get up."

Don stood up and John tore off his shorts. Don was commando as well just like Will and his Dad. John bent Don over the nearby table and started to eat his ass. Will actually heard Don whimper.

Once John seemed satisfied that Don's ass was well lubed with spit John stood up and lined his cock up with Don's hole. He showed little mercy. But Don took it, with a few grunts and moans, but he took it.

As John lost himself in fucking Don, Will decided to make his presence known. He came down off the rocks and made his way towards them shucking his shorts as he did. Now fully naked and hard Will was totally turned on by the scene. He long thought his father was hot. Don was ok but needed to be used.

John soon noticed movement and looked over. As he fucked Don he smirked at his son. He always knew Will would be into this. A father knows. All he said was, "He needs something in his mouth son.".

Will walked over to Don's head. Don looked mortified seeing Will and knowing Will was watching him being used as a bitch.

Will put his cock up to the Major's lips. He had never had sex before. All he was ever able to do was to jack off. Now was his chance to finally have another person touch him. To suck his cock.

As the Major took the cock into his mouth Will moaned with excitement. His father looked at him with pride. He was a Robinson man. Took what he wanted when he wanted it. Now his son was a Robinson man too. It excited him more.  
Will had turned into a hot piece of meat and now that the door was open John knew he would be getting some of that as well.

John leaned over the Major and buried his cock as far into him as possible while he reached out for his son. Will bent over as well. John put his hand on the back of Will's neck and drew him in for a kiss. Not a fatherly kiss mind you, but a kiss of passion and strength.

Don was starting to lose his balance during this and grabbed onto Will's ass. He held onto those muscular orbs never realizing how much the kid had developed. In the past couple of years John had made Don into his bitch and now all Don craved was men. Since John was the only man Don had ever been with he craved John. But he did look at Will. Wondering what kind of meat he had in those shorts. Now he knew.

Will tasted as good as his Dad. The coating of sweat and the hint of piss on the boys cock was perfect.

Will wasn't going to last long. It was his first time after all. And kissing his Dad was putting him over the edge. He unloaded a bucket full down the Major's throat. Don swallowed it down happily. The boys cum tasted sweet.

After Will came John came as well. Deep in the Major's ass. And after John pulled out Don got on his knees and cleaned John's cock. It was what was expected of him after all. His embarrassment in front of the boy has passed now that he swallowed his cum. He wanted more.

After Don was done with his duty John ignored him and grabbed his son and guided him over to the ramp that goes into the ship. They sat down on the hot surface still naked. Realizing how hot it was they both grabbed their shorts and laid them on the surface and sat down again still naked.

John put his arm around Will's shoulder and said, "Why'd you come back so early son. You're not hurt are you?"

Then scent of John's arm pit made the boy forget to answer. His father was so fragrant that he could almost taste it. And he wanted to taste it. Long had he fantasized about licking his father's body. His Mediterranean skin with the sheen of sweat always made the boy horny.

"Son?" John finally asked. Will snapped out of his horny fog.

"Sorry Dad. There's a ship. Over the second set of hills. Crashed. Came back to tell you." Will said in a dreamy way. Still thinking about the taste that could be on his tongue from his father's skin.

"A ship? Recent crash?" John said.

"Yes sir. There was still steam or smoke. Very little but you could see it.  
I was too far away to see much else."

"Don, grab the guns, three of them. Will put your shorts back on and we'll go take a look"

 **END PART 1**

Please Review my stories! I love to get feedback on what you thought!


End file.
